White Adventures
by CrazyNicky01
Summary: He didn't understand why he was chosen. He didn't exactly want this kind of life, though it was fun and he could get used to it. Everyone was friendly and treated him like family. But Jack Frost seems to be more understanding than the others. (Jack x Danny)
1. Prologue

**White Adventures**

**######**

The night after Danny saved the world from the huge asteroid and everyone knew that he

was actually half-ghost, he noticed that he wasn't feeling very well. He had a small

headache, was dizzy, and his vision was a bit blurry.

He thought that he was just tired from the days events and decided

to go to sleep. The next morning though, it wasn't any better. He told his

parents and they took him to the doctors. But the doctors couldn't find

anything wrong, so they told him to see if it goes away in a few days.

Meanwhile, Danny felt terrible. After a while, his parents suspected that he

had caught some kind of ghost sickness and are trying everything to find a

cure to it. Danny's temperature had dropped badly and he had a terrible fever,

refused to eat, and was throwing up ectoplasm. He was very skinny, had lost a

lot of weight, and had grown pale. Sam and Tucker were very worried and

visited him often, and Sam always brought him flowers. They were all worried

that if he didn't get any better, that he would go into a coma. Thankfully, he didn't.

**########**

One night, when the sky was dark and the moon shone through with it's light,

Danny slowly closed his eyes and his heart monitor quietly died out.

**\- Sorry about this chapter being short, hopefully they get a bit longer as continue writing this story. Also this is a different version of AllenxEdward's story "Kindred Spirits". Just so you know.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**############**

Jack Frost was playing around with kids some in Minesota. They were

having a serious snowball fight, boys against girls. An 8-year old trying to stop

the fight walked in between the 2 teams and got pelted with snowballs. Jack was

helping the boys team win when suddenly the ground shook slightly and a

hole of the hole, jumped up the Easter Bunny.

"Hey Bunny, long time no see." Jack called.

He walked up to where Bunny was and sat on a nearby rock.

"I'm pretty sure we aren't the best of friends and that you came just to see me, so what's

up?" Jack asked.

"You're right about that mate, you still owe me for freezing some of my eggs last Easter."

Jack chuckled at this, remembering the event.

"It's about Manny," Bunny continued, "he chose a new guardian."

Jack thought for a second, then responded.

"Really, I wonder what the new one will guard."

"I'll admit that I'm also curious about the newcomer." Bunny admitted.

"Well then, let's go." Jack decided. "Alright" Bunny replied.

Bunny led Jack to his rabbit hole and both of them jumped in.

They reached Santa's Workshop and everybody else was already there.

"Hi Jack, how are you?" Santa greeted Jack by hugging him.

"I'm fine, just put me down." Jack responded. Santa did, then started to explain.

"The Man in the Moon has chosen a new guardian. His name is Danny Phantom, and

he is the Spirit of Halloween."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a second, we're replacing Pitch?" Jack practically shouted.

"What do you mean? I don't see where Pitch came in." Bunny asked.

"Isn't Pitch the Spirit of Halloween?" Jack continued.

"No, he isn't." Tooth replied, understanding what he thought.

"She's right, he's just the boogey man." Santa agreed.

"Well, he scares kids, so are you sure?" Jack pressed on.

"Jack", Tooth responded, "Halloween is all about fun and adventure for the kids."

Sandman nodded and and made a small sand picture above his head.

It was of 4 small children wearing costumes carrying baskets full of candy.

Each one of these children had large grins on their faces and seemed to be having fun.

"I guess that makes sense." Jack softly thought out loud. Suddenly, a tall man

phased through the wall and stood in front of them. Jack was a bit nervous. He had long

wavy dark brown hair that reached up to his shoulders and a large tophat. He also wore a

monocle and a fancy suit with a large pocket watch sticking outoff his left breast pocket.

He cleared his throat.

"Hello, I am the Man of Time, and I am in charge of escorting Danny Phantom here." he

stated to all of us. He took out the pocket watch and he opened it with a large _click._

"He should be coming in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . now."

As soon as he finished the last word, Danny Phantom phased through the wall

with 2 ghost hounds following closely behind.

**\- I know that some of you noticed that somthing was wrong with chapter 2, well it's fixed now. If you want to know my update schedule then it's just random at best. I'll see if I can get chapter 2 by the weekend. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**###########**

Danny looked at his surroundings. There was a group of people standing in front of him.

The Man of Time had briefly explained to him where and who he was taking him to.

'Are these the other guardians?' he thought. He looked over to the Man of Time.

He was cleaning his pocket watch with a handkerchief that had clock patterns.

Danny then turned his attention back to the guardians.

"Well, are we just going to stand around and stare at each other all day?"

A man wearing red shirt, pants, black boots, and a white beard came forward and shook

hands with Danny. "I assume that you've heard of Santa Claus? Well, believe it or not,

that is me." he said. Danny looked up at him. 'But I thought that he didn't exist...'

"I can tell that having trouble believing it, but it's the truth." Santa replied. Danny then

noticed the belt, more noticeably the swords that were put away in their sheaths.

"Ah, you see my swords? I will explain why I have them later." Santa said this to make

sure that he wouldn't panic.

". . . Umm, O.K." Danny replied, unsure of how to react.

Bunny tapped Santa on the shoulder. "Ah, right." Santa moved to the side so Bunny could

walk forward.

"Well, I guess just by looking at me you can tell who I am, but I'll tell you anyways. I, am

the Easter Bunny." Bunny crossed his arms. "Hopefully, you don't mistake me for a

kangaroo, like a certain someone does." Someone behind him giggled.

Danny at first had thought that it was someone of bunny suit, but soon after realized that

it was impossible because it would have been extremely hard to move a suit of his size.

Then, he looked at the boomerang strapped to his back. 'He has a weapon too?' Danny

wondered about what they do when they're not working for their holiday. Bunny stepped

to the side and a small flying feathery human with wings and feathers with various

different greens and blues fluttered over to him. "Hello there Danny! I'm the Tooth Fairy

and these are my workers." She motioned towards her five small look-a-like helpers

hovering behind her. Danny was the most surprised about her. The tooth fairy appeared

to be half hummingbird! He didn't expect that at all. "Can I check your teeth for a minute,

if you don't mind?" Tooth asked. "Oh, uh . . . Sure?" Danny hoped that she wasn't going

to do suddenly pull out small drills or needles from the middle of nowhere and start doing

a check up. He opened his mouth and Tooth peered in. "Oh, how amazing! Your teeth,

even though they're see through, they're in excellent condition!" Tooth was radiating

happiness, and Danny was glad that she didn't try to do a checkup.

**\- I feel like the Queen of Procrastinators. I can't even do fun things anymore cause I'm to lazy to do it. (sighs) Oh well. More anime for me!**


	4. Chapter 3

**(T_T)**

**Chapter 3**

**#############**

"Oh, sorry. I get a little bit too excited about teeth." Tooth flew over to Santa, and

another man stepped forward. He was small, and had a very realistic sandy yellow texture

and color wearing clothes with similar properties. In fact, he seemed to made out of sand!

The man, instead of speaking, stayed silent while a small sand picture formed over his

head. It was a hand, waving. Then, it changed into a picture of a child sleeping, with her

dream above her head being formed by sand. "Wait, are you . . . the sandman?" Danny

asked. The man nodded. "Then, did you give me my dreams when I was back home as

well?" Sandman smiled. Then he raised his hand, palm up, and a picture of him, Sam, and

Tucker in their beds formed. 'So they really were there. I had stopped believing them

when I got older.' Danny thought. He started to feel bad about doing so, because

apparently they were always there for the children, only to be forgotten as _they_ aged.

"My turn." A male in the back of the room loudly announced. "Oh boy." Bunny groaned. A

picture of laughing children appeared over Sandman's head. Suddenly, something flew up

and landed in front of Danny. As it stood up, Danny realized that _it _was actually a guy,

most likely a teenager, like him. "Hi, the name's Jack Frost, and I make it snow. I'm the

only not so big shot here, but I'm also the only one who knows how to have any fun." "So

you're saying the others are boring?" Jack nodded, and Bunny snickered while Tooth and

Santa rolled their eyes. "They just keep everything organized, and by the time they

decide to get a break, it's their holiday or work." Jack leaned on his long curved wooden

staff, decorated with snowflakes, ice design, and patterns. He now noticed that Jack was

right about not being busy, he wasn't wearing special clothes that showed that he was

Jack Frost, unlike the others. He was only wearing a medium blue hoodie and brownish

knee high shorts, both covered with small snowflakes and bits of ice. The only thing that

was stopping him from blending in was his snow white hair, which coincidentally was the

same as his hair, albeit the fact that his hair was transparent. "That does sound kind of

boring." Danny agreed after a few seconds. "Yeah, I keep telling them to relax for a bit,

but they never seem to listen to me." Jack replied. "Oh, I wonder why." Bunny said

sarcastically. "It isn't like you just play around all year in the snow." Santa continued.

"Phsss, you guys just wish you had an awesome job like me. I got the best one of them

all." Jack smirked and lifted his hand and threw a few snowflakes at the others. Danny

smiled. It might not be so boring. "So, Santa, what's my holiday?" " Hm? Danny, your

holiday is Halloween." 'Now that sounds fun.' Danny thought.

**\- My laziness seems to be a deadly and contagious disease. But don't worry. You won't get it by reading something I haven't even edited (last time I checked). **


End file.
